deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
デスノート2: 新世界(Death Note 2: The World)
Death Note 2: The World is the fourth rendition of the project by Giddy N Hormones (talk) 17:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) interpreting the sequel to Death Note, it's previous versions being'' Death Note: Successor's Conflict , ''Death Note 2: Spirit's Fury and Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed . It takes place 6 years after the original''' Death Note 'series and 4 years after Near: L's Successor. It tells the story of the strife between the new L and the new Kira as they discover each other and fight to win; to be righteous, and ultimately... to be '''justice'. Theme Songs: *'Opening Theme: 'Globus- Europa' ' *'Closing Theme: 'Avenged Sevenfold- Carry On Plot Overview: The World - The Returns The World is in total turmoil, collapsing governments and worldwide gatherings preaching for the return of the one to bring them hope, to bring balance to the world, their God; Kira. Everything from the previous Kira incident seems almost as if it didn't exist at all, no one in the public knows what truly happened and global crime rates have hit the roof. With the downfall of C-Kira and Ahmed Atwa (The First Case) being entirely less dramatic and complicated cases, it seems there are no challengers left to the Japanese Police or Near; which is aggrivating as Near seeks a competitor worthy to be his equal, his parallel, just as Lawliet had Light. He just sits there alone with Watari, watching over the madness and anarchy and refusing to take any action at all, while the Japanese Police attempt to deal with organisations that seek the answers to just what happened with the original Kira, how he kills, and all other facts gathered during the case. Meanwhile, Ryuk is on the brink. He can't take the Shinigami World anymore, it's so boring and dead that he struggles to see any point in living anymore, and his withdrawal symptoms fo human apples are practically killing him as it is. He wants to return to the Human World once more, to have the taste of fun and curiosity that he used to have once more, he wants to bring Kira back. He watches over the large group gatherings and riots preaching for Justice, for Kira, seeking the one worthy to be Kira's successor, and then he finds him. The perfect suitor for the role, almost too perfect in his eyes, and with that he descends to the Human World once again for fun; all the while being watched over by Gihlt, did he descend to the Human World as well perhaps?... Soon after, Kira is officially back, and the case begins. In the shadows however, unbeknownst to Near, his old friends from his first case''' R''' and Q'' begin to prepare their own investigation on this with assistance from' I''' and J''', flying over from England in the Uk to Japan to enter the fight for Justice, setting up the '''New SPK. Near himself preps for the psychological war at the same time, overjoyed by the fact that he finally has a real challenger after all this time; after he becomes aware that R''' and '''Q are challenging him as well, it only adds to his confidence, to him the game is on, and he WILL 'win! Kira's Successor- ''Worthy Adversary Kira's successor, the one chosen by Ryuk, is 'S'hade 'S'hinozaki, or '''S, which is is alias, originally from Wammy's House, where he was groomed to be successful and talented and he succeeded; he grew more and more corrupt however when the Kira case took place. His sense of right and wrong, his perspective on justice, everything was turned upside down by Kira's reign. Soon he began to aspire him, looking up to his righteousness and his power over wrong-doers. Being 14 when it all began and 18 when Kira died, it was basically 4 years of him turning mad, and soon after Kira disappeared he left Wammy's, turning down several career options and persuing his true ambition; to bring Kira back, whatever it takes. He was the one who started the uproars and the riots to bring Kira back, he orchestrated it all, the originator of the preaches and Ryuk admired this. He admired his dedication and his skill to bring the world together with one single hope: For their God to save the world from utter madness. After recieving the Death Note he feels honored to have been chosen to be Kira's successor, but he also remains calm, knowing the responsibility and the risks of his future, however, from the moment he touched the notebook, as with his predecessor, he was no longer Shade, he was now the''' Reincarnation of Kira'... Characters- ''3 Sided War New SPK: *'R '''and '''Q' *'I '''and '''J' Japanese Task Force *'L '-Near- *'Watari' *'Touta Matsuda' *'Anthony Rester' *'Stephen Gevanni' *'Shuichi Aizawa' *'Kanzo Mogi' *'Hideki Ide' *'Yamamoto' Kira(s) and their Shinigami *'Ryuk' *'Gihlt' *'S '-Shade- *'G' -Gaze Special Agents: *'Agent Azure' *'Agent Coombs' *'Agent Carling' *'Agent Bird' *'Agent Smith' Seasons/Chapters The following are all of the Seasons/Chapters of DN 2: TW. 'Season One: ''New Beginnings The first Season showcases the World's madness, it shows Ryuk's return to the Human World, S beginning to learn the art of the Death Note as the new Kira and the 3 Way War begins. '''Prologue Madness Return Challenger Amateur New Beginnings 'Season Two: ''Parallel The second Season begins Near's co-operation with the Japanese Task Force, competing with the New SPK and as they compete S leaves bait for them by testing the Notebook's various rules. '''Successor Old Friends Power Evidence Obvious Parallel 'Season Three: ''Worthy Adversary In Season Three the Japanese Task Force and the New SPK give up fighting and decide to work together, exchanging findings and information and L and S meet for the first time in a long time, and it's an interesting meeting... '''Plan Teamwork Gatherings Sunlight Face to Face Worthy Adversary 'Season Four: ''Echoes Near, being the new face of 'L', begins to notice similarities between the new Kira case and the previous one, and as such begins a thorough investigation on certain Wammy's House kids that he remembers looking a bit dark, which leads to nothing. Meanwhile, Shade is informed of a second Shinigami descending to Earth by Ryuk, could it be Gihlt? '''Information Time Questions Advantage Contact Echoes 'Season Five: ''Advantage A second Kira is brought into the picture throwing Near's plans completely off and leaving him baffled, while Shade attempts to track this second Kira down. Judging by the killings that he has made it is thought that he may have the eyes and if Shade were to find him and work together with him, he may have a strong advantage over Near... '''Again Possibilities Rethink Interrupted Answers Advantage 'Season Six: ''Reunions With the discovery of a second Kira both bringing Near's plans to a halt and making opperatunities for Shade, the two heirs of Kira meet... again? Near, at the same time, looks back on the original case and arranges for 5 Agents to investigate the Return-Kira Riots and Protests for any information. Also, while I and J continue working on the case, Near, R and Q meet for the first time in a while to make their first formal announcement to the world on the 2-Kira case addressing the 2 new Kiras. '''Discovery Team Plans Agents Greetings Reunions 'Season Seven: ''Equals With the two Kiras working together and Near, R or Q having no leads whatsoever, it seems hopeless. That is until Watari, or Roger, is contacted by an anonymous previous member of the Return-Kira Protests. Watari then puts him(or her) through to L, R and Q and he explains to them that Shade started it all. Near then recalls meeting him previously and the dark look in his eyes, could he be Kira's successor? '''Overpowered Hopeless Interesting At Last Possibility Equals Category:Fan Fiction